Pelangi
by 00Misa00
Summary: Kami dibesarkan bersama, suka maupun duka kami tanggung bersama. Meski kami tahu dunia tak adil, tapi kami percaya, ada hari cerah untuk kami. Ini kisah kami, anak panti asuhan Konoha no Kitai/RnR, please?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pelangi © Sakura-hime Uchiha**

**Genre : Friendship, Hurt**

**.**

**PELANGI**

**.**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), MISS T(S), Alur Cepat**

**.**

**.**

**Summary **

** Kami dibesarkan bersama, suka maupun duka kami tanggung bersama. Meski kami tahu dunia tak adil, tapi kami percaya, ada hari cerah untuk kami. Ini kisah kami, anak panti asuhan Konoha no Kitai. RnR?  
**

.

.

Konoha no Kitai, satu-satunya panti asuhan di Konoha, sebuah kota kecil yang lengang. Ditempat ini, banyak anak menggantungkan asanya untuk dicapai, dengan mengenyam pendidikan yang cukup layak. Meskipun tak punya sanak saudara kandung, anak-anak di Konoha no Kitai tetap tersenyum, membentuk keluarga baru dan bersenda gurau bersama. Pelangi, seperti itulah mereka, merah, jingga, kuning, hijau, biru, nila, ungu, bermacam-macam sifat dan sikap mereka, saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Selamat pagiii!" teriak seorang bocah berambut pirang jabrik, dengan memperlihakan senyum lima jarinya, ia menyapa teman-teman sesame bocah senasibnya dengan riang. Dengan menenteng tas lusuhnya, ia masuk kekelasnya, dan menghampiri teman-teman sebayanya. Beberapa anak dikelas ada yang menyapa, ada juga yang diam sambil menatap jijik kearahnya.

"Pagi, Naruto-kun," sahut seorang bocah berambut pink sebahu, dengan senyum yang selalu terukir diwajah ayu-nya.

"Hn, pagi," berbeda dengan bocah ini, rambut mencuat kebelakang, dengan mata sekelam batu onyx, menyapa seadanya, tapi begitulah ia.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, apa kalian sudah sarapan?" tanya gadis kecil itu penuh perhatian. Ia menghampiri kedua bocah yang duduk di sebelah mejanya. Sasuke menggeleng, begitupun Naruto yang menggelang sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tadi diberikan ini oleh Shizune-san, apa kalian mau makan bersama?" ujar gadis kecil itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak makanan berwarna pink kehadapan Sasuke dan Naruto, lalu membuka tutupnya.

"Waaaaah, Sakura-chan. Apa benar kami boleh memakannya?" tanya Naruto antusias, Sasuke hanya diam sambil mengulum senyum tipis, Sakura mengangguk.

"Terimakasih, Sakura-chan! Ayo Sasuke, kita makan!" seru Naruto semangat, kemudian menyuap satu sendok dan melahapnya.

"Wah, wah, anak miskin makan apa tuh?" seru bocah berambut merah dengan tatapan merendahkan. Tangannya dilipat didepan dadanya.

Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura menatap tak suka, "Bukan urusanmu, merah," sahut Sasuke datar. Sakura mendengus, Naruto bersikap acuh sambil melahap makanannya.

"Huh! Dasar orang miskin tidak tahu malu" caci bocah berambut merah itu seraya berjalan kemejanya. Sasuke hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Sudahlah Sasuke-kun. Biarkan saja," ujar Sakura menenangkan Sasuke yang panas.

"Benar Sasuke, biarkan saja. Kita harus membuktikan bahwa kita bisa sukses!" ujar Naruto sambil meninju udara kosong.

"Sasuke-kun, cepat makan juga nasinya, sebentar lagi bel masuk," nasihat Sakura, ia kembali ke mejanya lalu membaca buku pelajarannya.

* * *

"Umm…, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun…, kalau nanti ada yang mengadopsi salah satu dari kita, aku ingin kita berjanji," Sakura memulai perbincangan. Ketiga bocah itu tengan duduk di sebuah bukit, tepatnya dibawah pohon bunga Sakura yang berguguran.

"Hn? Janji apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil memejamkan mata.

"Iya Sakura-chan, janji apa?" timpal Naruto sambil melihat kearah Sakura.

"Kita harus janji, kita tidak boleh melupakan kenangan kita ditempat ini, kalau suatu saat kita sudah sukses. Aku ingin kita bertemu lagi ditempat ini," Sakura berujar dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Aku janji, Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hn, Aku juga," timpal Sasuke.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun," Sakura tersenyum lebar.

Janji masa kecil yang tak akan terlupakan. Takdir apa yang menanti mereka?

**Tsudzuku**

* * *

**A/N :**

Emm.. Saya ga tau harus bilang apa tentang fic ini. Bagi yang suka dan mau fic ini lanjut, jangan lupa Review ya ^^


End file.
